The Incredible Hulk (Film)
A montage during the opening credit sequence details the film's backstory and the origin of the Hulk. General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross (William Hurt) meets with Dr. Bruce Banner (Edward Norton), the colleague and lover of his daughter Betty (Liv Tyler). He wants him to revive a World War II-era military supersoldier, but tells Banner the goal of the experiment is to make human beings immune to gamma radiation. The experiment fails, transforming Banner into the monstrous Hulk (voiced by Lou Ferrigno), and injuring Betty. Now a fugitive from the United States Army, Banner has been on the run for five years. As the film opens, Banner works at a soda bottling factory in Rocinha, Rio de Janeiro while searching for a cure for his condition (through analyzing the properties of certain rare Amazonian plants and herbs) with the help of a colleague on the Internet, known only as "Mr. Blue", and to whom he is known as "Mr. Green". He is also learning meditative breathing techniques from a martial arts expert, played by Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu legend Rickson Gracie, to help regulate his pulse rate and keep his anger under control, and has not transformed in 158 days. After Banner cuts his finger, a drop of his blood ends up in one of the bottles, and is eventually ingested by an ill-fated consumer (Stan Lee) in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. This accident points Ross to Banner's location and he sends a team, led by Russian-born British special ops expert Emil Blonsky (Tim Roth), to capture him, including vehicle-mounted, high-powered sonic generators designed by Stark Industries to subdue the Hulk. Banner escapes by transforming into the Hulk and defeating every member of the military team. After Ross explains how Banner first became the Hulk, a vengeful Blonsky agrees to be injected with a small amount of a new super soldier serum, which gives him enhanced strength, speed, agility, reflexes, endurance and healing. Meanwhile, Banner returns to Culver University (where the Hulk was born) in Virginia and reunites with Betty, who is dating psychiatrist Leonard Samson (Ty Burrell). On the day he decides to leave, Ross and Blonsky's forces attack Banner at Culver University to draw out the Hulk, having been tipped off by the suspicious Samson. The Hulk wins the battle, putting Blonsky in the hospital despite his recent "upgrade", and flees with Betty. After he calms down, Banner and Betty go on the run. After several stops, Banner again makes contact with "Mr. Blue", who urges them to travel to New York City to meet him. He turns out to be cellular biologist Dr. Samuel Sterns (Tim Blake Nelson), a college professor. They learn that Sterns has developed a possible antidote that may cure Banner's condition, or merely reverse each individual transformation. After a successful test, Sterns reveals that he has synthesized Banner's blood sample (which he sent from Brazil) into a large supply with the intention of using it to bring humans to the next evolutionary level. Appalled by what Sterns had done and fearful of the Hulk's power falling into the wrong hands, Banner attempts to convince Sterns to destroy the blood supply, but he is attacked by Ross' forces and taken into custody with Betty. While Sterns is interrogated by a female soldier about his work, Blonsky strikes her down and demands that Sterns inject him with Banner's blood sample, as he covets the awesome power of the Hulk. Sterns warns that the combination of the supersoldier formula (which Blonsky has overdosed on, slightly deforming his skeleton) and a gamma treatment would be an unpredictable combination that could turn him into an "abomination". Unconcerned, Blonsky forces Sterns to administer the gamma charge, and he mutates into a hideous monster, with strength and power that surpasses that of the Hulk, but retaining Blonsky's intelligence and personality. He knocks Sterns aside and escapes, rampaging through Harlem to draw the Hulk out. At the lab, an irradiated sample of Banner's blood-derivative drips into an open wound on Sterns' temple, causing his cranium to mutate and expand, much to his delight. Banner, realizing that the Hulk is the only one who can stop the monster, convinces General Ross to release him. He falls from Ross' helicopter as it hovers over the city, hoping the fall will trigger a transformation. As he falls towards the ground, Banner does not transform and panics, which finally triggers it. Banner's plan succeeds, and after a long and brutal battle through Harlem, the Hulk defeats Blonsky by nearly strangling him to death with a huge chain, relenting his grip only after Betty's plea. After having a small, peaceful moment with Betty, the Hulk flees. Thirty-one days later, Banner is in Bella Coola, British Columbia. Instead of trying to suppress his transformations, he is attempting to initiate them in a controlled manner. As his eyes turn green, a grin appears on his face. Meanwhile, General Ross is drinking in a bar when he is approached by industrialist Tony Stark (Robert Downey, Jr.). After trading potshots with Ross, Stark casually reveals that a "team" is being put together. Characters *Hulk *Abomination *Thunderbolt Ross *Iron Man as Tony Stark Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Nick Fury and Rick Jones names are seen in the intro. *Stark Industries logo is also seen in the intro. *The SHIELD logo is seen in the intro, it's again seen when Bruce Banner uses a computer. *The Super Soldier Serum is huge part to the film, General Ross talks about a man in the world war two who tried the serum obvisley refering to Captain America. *When General Ross is sitting in a bar, Tony Stark appears and talks to him about The Avengers